Ἀράχνη
He looked at the massive webs and gulped. Adynatos had been lulled here by dark dreams and subtle instructions. He had for three nights felt a strange entity draw him to it, though he remained oblivious of it's nature. By now though, it looked pretty obvious. The curtain of webs drew back, and he gasped in horror. A massive spider looked at him through it's many eyes. He had once scoured the libraries of Greece as an aspiring philosipher and knew exactly what this being was. Arachne, the Cursed One. He remembered the myth. Arachne had been once a masterful spinner, who had challenged the wisdom godess Athena herself. After a contest of spinning, Arachne had emerged triumphant. Angered by the hubris of Arachne, Athena made the once beautiful damsel into a spider. He knew this was the same spider. It's face had a woman-ish cast to it, horrible as it was. It suddenly bared it's fangs, and Adynatos flinched, before realizing it was grinning. "So, thou hast come to my prison, Adynatos? Art thou so compliant?" He mustered to courage to speak. "I knew not who lay on the other end of the tunnel in which I had ventured in ignorance; I had scant thought that it would be you, in your mightiness. But pray, why has one such as you seen fit to gaze upon my sorry self?" Arachne laughed. "Thy flattery is most appreciated, child. And as for thy question- I have found in you a perfect avatar for myself." He shivered. "What- what do you mean?" "For long I have contemplated the havoc I shalt wreck upon the upstart goddess. But my plans are but plans, or so they were- till I discovered thou. Now, thee shalt become my pawn, and battle my enemy till Zues himself punishes his lass." Adynatos shivered again, but now from fear. "But, O my lady, what hope have I against one such as Athena, for she is immortal and wise, and I am but a wretched mortal?" She roared, and spoke. "Then thou shalt become immortal, for I deal upon you a fraction of my curse, so that thou shalt have the form of a man, but the skills of spiders." And the creature breathed upon him, and when it stopped, Adynatos was encased in a second skin of black, with red eyes and a spider etched on his chest. "Hail, Avatar of Archne! Thou ist now ἀράχνη: Spider Web!" Spider Web looked at the castle of Aphrodite with uneasiness. Aphrodite, the godess of love resided there, and he had heard from sources that Athena's new servant, former god Ares was visiting Aphrodite tonight. The castle was massive. Red-pink in color, it was guarded by beautiful women in red, wielding bows and spears. Next to it was another castle, much less pleasing to look at. Entirely bronze, it was home to Hephaestus, the husband of Aphrodite. Spider Web once more gazed at Aphrodite's residence. He had to get in there, and beat out Athena's whereabouts from Ares. That, he thought, might just be hard. He flicked his wrist and webbing flew off to one of the minarets of the castle. He let go of the building he was stuck against, and allowed himself to be swung off to the red wall. He slammed into it, and stuck on. Climbing upwards, soundless, Spider Web peeped into a window. There stood the goddess of love, Aphrodite herself. The avatar of arachne nearly fell off the wall. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her golden hair flew around her porcelain face, her luscious lips smiling. He eyes glittered with energy. Her body was shapely, and she wore a red dress. The door opened, and he felt himself come back to earth. Ares' immortality had been snatched by the gods after his assassination attempt on Athena, and now he was her slave. His current shape was of a handsome man with black hair, though he could still transform into a massive red monster, known only as the Hulk. He was going to have to be fast about this. Category:Stories Category:Spider-Man